


Grey-eyed Monster

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Quidditch Pitch: More Than Two, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-16
Updated: 2006-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-27 11:50:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: On a normal day, he’d want to hear how the Magpies had fared in their last match, but today he can only think of furtive glances and burning hazel eyes and the way Remus’s breath caught when James whispered in his ear this afternoon.





	Grey-eyed Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written as part of the HP_Loveletters exchange for luzdeestrellas.  Thanks to Alittlewhisper for the super-fast beta and to Kabeyk for the bunny-taming.  


* * *

He sees it: a look, an unnecessary brush of hands in potions class, and something in Sirius’s chest twinges uncomfortably. It doesn’t make sense, and yet there it is again, eyes catching for a moment, a tiny smile flitting across James’s mouth, pushing his glasses back up his nose as Remus’s eyes return to the simmering cauldron.

Sirius purses his lips, swallowing down the bitterness in the back of his throat and sprinkles a handful of finely-chopped beetles into his own cauldron.

“What’s next?” he says, half to the Ravenclaw girl holding their textbook and half to himself, wondering if this all means what he thinks it means.

 

* * * * *

 

The next day, James sits next to Remus at breakfast, letting their elbows brush. Sirius watches one very deliberate swipe of James’s thumb across Remus’s knuckles which elicits a thin flush under the summer-brown skin of the other boy’s cheeks. Sirius doesn’t realize until Peter points it out to him that he’s sliced his Belgian waffle until there are only crumbs. His stomach hurts, so he pushes his plate away and leaves early, choosing to walk by himself to Transfigs instead of enduring more knuckle-brushes and flirtatious blushing.

 

* * * * *

Neither James nor Remus shows up to dinner, and Pete’s off having dinner at the Hufflepuff table with his newest bird, so Sirius is left alone to push mushy peas around his plate with the side of his fork and listen to Gideon Prewett and Frank Longbottom prattle on about the newest quidditch scores. On a normal day, he’d want to hear how the Magpies had fared in their last match, but today he can only think of furtive glances and burning hazel eyes and the way Remus’s breath caught when James whispered in his ear this afternoon. They think he can’t see what’s right in front of his face, but only Pete would miss something so disgustingly obvious.

Sirius’s stomach turns and he excuses himself from the table, stumbling almost automatically back to the tower so he can bury himself under a mound of blankets and pretend that the world is only a game. 

The fat lady tuts at him as he growls the password and throws the portrait hole open, then stalks into the 6th year boy’s dormitory, opening the door abruptly and throwing down his book bag, only to find-

Them. 

They jump apart before Sirius sees anything, but the signs are all there. Remus is blushing, touching his swollen lips with his fingertips. James’s glasses are in Remus’s left hand and his tie is pulled askew. Sirius knows, _oh, he knows_ that not a moment before they were snogging full-force, grasping and tugging and kissing and rubbing _on Sirius’s bed_ , and the picture in his head is enough to make something inside his chest snap.

“What the FUCK is going on?” he rages, and Remus drops James’s glasses on the bedspread, stricken. James moves towards Sirius, reaching a hand out soothingly, but Sirius bats it away before James can touch his shoulder.

“Sirius, it’s not-” James starts, but it only enrages Sirius further.

“The fuck it isn’t! Don’t tell me I can’t see what’s in front of my bloody face!” Sirius shouts, backing away from James. Remus looks away as if he’s unable to bear the sight of Sirius’s anger. He looks as though he wants to cover his ears too, like a child hiding from his parents’ arguments.

“Padfoot, please calm down,” James says quietly, trying to calm the beast that’s threatening to break out of Sirius’s chest, “Just let me-” he reaches for Sirius again, brushing traitorous fingers against Sirius’s elbow. There’s a sonic boom that flies through Sirius, and before he knows it, his fist connects with James’s jaw, sending the other boy stumbling back several steps.

“Don’t fucking touch me,” Sirius growls, “Not after you’ve-you’ve-”

James touches his jaw, opening and closing his mouth until he’s satisfied it isn’t broken, and then brings his hardened gaze back up to Sirius. “Fuck you,” he spits a split second before landing his fist hard into Sirius’s gut, and all the breath whooshes out of Sirius’s lungs on impact. 

He punches James in the shoulder, as hard as he can muster, gasping as air returns to his lungs, and then ducks as James aims for his nose. Sirius hasn’t felt this blind with rage since Regulus refused to come with him when he left wretched Grimmauld Place for good, when it took all his strength not to beat him into submission and drag him along to the Potters’ house. He swings blindly, taking a sick sort of satisfaction in the thud of his fist as it impacts on James’s ribs and stomach, over and over again as Remus watches, horrified, shouting “Stop, you idiots! Stop! Do you want McGonagall to barge in?”

James throws himself against Sirius, wrapping his arms around Sirius tightly so Sirius can only scream in frustration and squirm in his grasp. James has the upper hand, however, and pins him against a wall, breathing hard against Sirius’ neck as he finally gives in.

“You can’t just-” Sirius pants, his voice hoarse from shouting, “You can’t just _do that_.” James rests his forehead against Sirius’s shoulder, still gripping Sirius’s body tightly.

“Sirius-” He says, exhausted, and pulls back, slowly letting go. Sirius doesn’t try to hit him again.

“You can’t just- just- just kiss him like that. You _can’t_.” Sirius says as the anger in his eyes changes to devastation. 

“Padfoot-” James tries again, unconsciously rubbing the angry purple bruise forming on his jaw.

“It’s not fair,” Sirius says in almost a whine, struggling with his words “I thought- I thought we were friends- Whatever happened to- You can’t just- Not without-”

Realization dawns on James’s face, and he stares at Sirius for a moment, watching him try to catch his breath. “Not without you?”

Sirius’s eyes dart around wildly, and there’s a moment of distilled silence where he could run or tell James how wrong he is or hit him again, but he’s frozen to the spot, and then there are chapped lips on his and a deft tongue sliding into his mouth and sparks tumbling across his skin and down his spine, and he _can’t_ catch his breath because James is stealing it away with every second that his mouth is pressed against Sirius’s. 

When they finally part, it is because Sirius’s lungs are burning and his cheeks are hot and even then his lips press together reflexively when he sees James’s mouth, red and swollen and quirking into a smirk on one side. Sirius gasps in a few breaths and leans his head back against the wall he’s been pressed up against.

“What-” he croaks, then clears his throat and speaks again, “What about-” His eyes dart to his bed, where Remus was sitting a moment ago, but it’s empty and there’s a warm hand resting on his shoulder. Sirius turns and is met with Remus’s brown eyes. Remus’s hand slides up his neck, threading fingers through Sirius’s hair, and before Sirius can speak, he’s being kissed, softer and sweeter than James, but still demanding, and he can’t help but melt into it, kissing Remus back as James’s lips tickle at his ear.

“Always you,” James’s voice murmurs, vibrating against his ear, and Sirius whimpers stupidly, one hand clutching at the front of James’s uniform shirt as the other grasps Remus’s bicep.

There’s nothing for him to say because James _presses_ up against him, flat, hard chest and bony hips and firm bulge flush against Sirius’s body, and Remus’s tongue curls around his just as James shifts his hips, rubbing his erection over the hard-on that Sirius hadn’t realized he had. Sirius moans openly, awash in the sensation of grinding hips and cocks and tongues and teeth tugging on his bottom lip.

The slow push of James’s hips is maddening, bringing Sirius close, so close with every hot drag of fabric and the hardness beneath, but Sirius’s palms itch and he suddenly wants to feel more, wants the hot hard length of cock in his hand, and he shudders a little, just thinking of the possibility. Remus beats him to it. A hand works its way between Sirius and James, and Sirius groans at the new sensation of fingers fiddling with the flies on his trousers and James pulls back, just a little, as Remus’s hand slips into Sirius’s trousers, wrapping around his bare cock and _pulling_ , and Sirius doesn’t think he’s felt anything better than this, James’s mouth on his neck and Remus’s on his lips and that hand stroking and pulling in time with the thudding of his heartbeat.

Sirius fumbles with James’s zip, fingers twitching against the heat and the hard bulge beneath, and finally releases James’s cock to the sound of a muffled groan against his collarbone. 

“God,” James breathes, and Sirius would echo the sentiment, but his mouth is too busy being plundered by Remus’s questing tongue. James’s prick pulses in his hand, velvet-smooth and wet at the tip, and he strokes it awkwardly, unused to the angle of stroking another bloke’s cock, but James doesn’t seem to mind, thrusting into the circle of Sirius’s fist eagerly.

The hand on Sirius’s cock twists, and he can’t help but cry out, his moan muffled by Remus’s lips. James wrenches Sirius’s mouth from Remus’s and _takes_ him, sucking Sirius’s tongue into his mouth as his hands clench in Sirius’s hair. James stiffens, his prick throbbing in Sirius’s hand, and then there’s a splash of wetness on Sirius’s fingers and onto his cock and Sirius moans, knowing he’s just made James come, that James came for him, and it’s too much just to feel it, and he jerks forward, nearly biting James’s tongue as he comes in a rush of white light behind his eyelids. 

Sirius opens his eyes to Remus’s flushed face, panting softly as James’s hand works over Remus’s bare cock. Sirius sloppily kisses Remus’s neck and wraps his fingers around James’s hand, wanking Remus off together through the haze of his orgasm. 

Sirius and James kiss slowly, then he watches James kiss Remus and feels a strange sort of contentment at seeing their lips mesh together. Remus whimpers as he comes, splashing warmth over their knuckles, and then leans his head against Sirius’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” Remus mumbles, and Sirius kisses the side of his forehead softly. 

James grins, sated, as he casts a quick spell and their hands and clothes are once again clean. “Wasn’t the same without you anyway, Padfoot.”


End file.
